


forbidden || renmin

by dongjuluvs



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Cute Huang Ren Jun, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Prince Huang Ren Jun, Prince Na Jaemin, Rebellion, Reunions, Separations, Slow To Update, Strained Relationships, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongjuluvs/pseuds/dongjuluvs
Summary: in which jaemin is the heir of the na royal family. and he finds a 'friend' in the most unexpected place and situation, which soon turns into something he never imagined. but his family has plans for him that he doesn't want to follow.





	forbidden || renmin

Na Jaemin the heir to the Na Kingdom was a...... well a unique prince. He didn't like to study his kingdoms histories, was never thrilled about learning anything and his manners like a commoner. If he wasn't only 14 years old everyone knew he'd be fucked. 

The Na kingdom although free and peaceful was strict. Especially on the royal family. The expectations they had on them was unreal. Maybe that's why everyone never really liked their prince. But they never knew or saw him. Jaemin never understood why they didn't like him but he learned to not care.

Well, that's exactly what he was doing. Even at his young age, here he was running from his history class to the palace garden. 

He found it quite relaxing. Away from the hectic ruckus that is the palace, away from all the noise and the demands it puts on him. Even though the garden is still palace property it's still far away from it. Maybe he'll leave to the town if he feels like it.

After walking around the massive area for awhile he finally sits down in the far corner of the place. He liked it a lot, he comes here every day almost. He just sits there, thinks about life or practices his swordsmanship. He may not be much of the books person, but he definitely is a warrior. Even at his young age, he's already one of the best in the kingdom.

"Na Jaemin!!" 

He heard a tired yell causing him to get out of his head. The prince looked back to see his assistand Minhyung tiredly running to him.

"Do you know how angry Mr.Kim is? Why didn't you attend his class today?"

"I dunno just didn't wanna"

The young prince says whilst swinging his sword he found right next to him. Showing Minhyung he didn't care at all. 

"Seriously Jaemin, one day or another your father will catch your behavior."

"And? I'd gladly take my chance to leave."

"What happened to the 'i'll become the best king!" Jaemin?"

"Shut up."

'That's not how a prince speaks!"

Minhyung raises his voice once more, frustrating the younger once more.

"You're a year older! Stop acting like you're superior to me. Anyways I'm leaving."

He said looking towards the exit of his safe space.

"Where?"

"I'm heading to town."

"You know if the king finds out he'll kill the both of us, right?"

The young prince looked back at him with pity and barely huffed for an answer.

He hoped the guards wouldn't mind him heading out and walked to the gates. He was best to say surprised that Minhyung wasn't following him and was quite sad. As much as he acted that he didn't like him, he quite liked to annoy him. Well, what do you do when you've known him since 3. 

Taking a deep breath, he ran to the gates. Luckily the guards were gone so he had fast and easy access to the outside world. Letting out his breath and he stood there admiring the hillside view of the beautiful town. Even if the walk there was far and tiring, he at least has somewhere to sleep if he's too tired to come back. After standing for a minute, the young prince decides to start his walking. 

He sees a forest filled with the best mages in the kingdom trying out their spells. And more gardens with more beautiful flowers. And that goes on for about a good 50 minutes.

The young prince looks around the big town filled with his people doing their own work minding their business. He was extremely proud of his citizens, one day he'll be their king. But he wasn't here for this. He was looking for Jeno and Hyuck. Two commoners who were childhood friends. Jeno was the son of a farmer and Hyuck well no one knew what he did. 

As he passes the bakery shop he sees Jeno. As he waves to the young farmer he sees someone start to fall behind him. Without a second thought, the young prince went sprinted to the person and then...........


End file.
